


Temptation | Barchie

by untildawnpotterhead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Relationship Problems, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untildawnpotterhead/pseuds/untildawnpotterhead
Summary: "Archie... Why are we here?""I don't know... But it's nice, right?"_____Archie and Betty meet up for the first time since they kissed that night in his garage, and even though they are still with Veronica and Jughead, they can't seem to stay away from each other; no matter how hard they try.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Temptation | Barchie

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh hi guys!! first time writing barchie so please give me real criticism.

"Archie... Why are we here?" Betty asked. They were laying shoulder to shoulder in the dimly lit bunker, almost completely cut off from their current respective partners. He turned his head slightly, and even though the candles that he lit weren't brightening up the place very well, he could still see the questioning look on her face.

"I don't know... But it's nice, right?" he muttered, looking back up at the ceiling. She did the same, nodding slightly. He really didn't know why he invited her there. It had almost been a week since they kissed in his garage, and they hadn't talked to each other since. Betty had hoped that it was all just going to blow over, but she couldn't get him out of her head.

"It is." she replied. And it really was. Being close to _him_ again, made her feel better about everything. When she was with him everything else was just a blur, simply just a memory. But as soon as he was gone, they came flooding back to her. She liked him, definitely, but it was scary how _right_ it felt being there with him when they were both in relationships with each others best friends. It shouldn't have felt right at all, and she knew that. They both did. She didn't want to think of them as cheaters.

She felt his hand gently brush against her skin and wrap around her own. And they laid there, just holding hands in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Betty came to her senses and sat up. He looked up at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Betty?" he asked, sitting up as well. He positioned himself next to her, looking at her intently. She shook her head and kept her eyes locked on the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Are we bad people?" she suddenly asked. He slowly shook his head, rubbing her back gently with his right hand.

"What we are doing is unfair to Jughead and Veronica..." she said, sounding unsure. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Betty... What are you trying to say?" he asked. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and he desperately wanted to comfort her. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I... I'm scared, Archie." she muttered. The tears began to run down her face, and she kept her head down. He had always hated seeing Betty sad, and this time was no different. He knew they shouldn't have been doing this, but they couldn't stay away from each other. She didn't even feel like Archie's feelings for her were real, she thought that it was just childhood nostalgia. A wish for something that could have been.

"Hey," he said, putting his index finger under her chin. He lifted her head up slowly so she was looking up at him, and she didn't pull away. He wiped away her tears, and locked his eyes on hers. "I am too. But it's all going to be okay, I promise."

She positioned herself back into his arms. He felt her nod against his chest and he began to hold her even tighter. She was hurting more than she was letting on, and that made Archie's heart break.

________

They didn't know how they were supposed to keep it all a secret from them. The constant feeling of guilt whenever they were with their respective partners tore away at them. But whenever they were together, they just forgot about everything and everyone else around them. It was just them against the world, and it had always been that way, ever since they were four years old.

The day after their first meeting in the bunker, the core four met up at Pop's. Veronica arranged it, saying she wanted to catch up with everyone. Betty sat opposite Archie, and they were both against the wall. Every now and again Archie would look up at her and smile slightly, and she would gladly return it.

After a while of talking to each other, Jughead finally showed up. He was late, like usual, and he came trotting over to the booth and sat next to Betty. He swiftly kissed her on the cheek and threw his right arm around her, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She sighed and smiled at him, but Archie could tell it wasn't real. She tensed up at his touch and looked out the window, trying to get her mind off of a certain redhead.

"Where were you?" she muttered a few minutes later, when he came back from ordering a milkshake. She tried not to sound bitter, but Archie could sense that she was angry just from the way she said it. Jughead must not have picked up on it, because he just smiled at her. Nobody really knew Betty like Archie did, and that had always been obvious.

"Serpent business," he said simply, shrugging as he placed his arm back around her shoulders. Betty seemed unimpressed. She shook her head. Recently, that was all he did. Serpent business was important, but with him balancing his gang duties and his detective work Betty barely saw him. And whenever she did see him, he acted different. It had been like that ever since he got hit with that rock. He hadn't even finished the assignments that she had asked him to, but she wouldn't bring it up again with the fear that they would get into yet _another_ fight like they did the week before.

Archie could see that she was obviously upset, and he would've done anything to make her feel better again. He knew things weren't always the best with her and Jughead nowadays, but he had no idea how bad it really was. Of course she was happy with him... Mostly. But things were changing, _she_ was changing.

She replied to him with a scoff and turned her head, so she was once again looking out the window. Archie paid close attention to them both, keeping his head down. He didn't want it to be obvious that he was listening.

Jughead looked at her, his whole entire demeanor changing within a matter of a second. He pulled his arm away from her and sat up straight, trying to seem more intimidating.

"What?" he asked. Betty turned, her face straight and serious.

"Nothing," she said. He shook his head and redirected his gaze to his milkshake he had just gotten. Archie hadn't even noticed that Betty had begun to tear up until he looked at her and saw her wiping at her eyes. She tried to hide it, but he knew her too well. She slumped down in her seat, keeping her head down.

Archie reached his leg over and began to rub his foot up against hers, trying to comfort her and make her feel better without making it too obvious. He watched as a small smile appeared on her face. She began to rub his back, and before they knew it, they were playing footsie under the table.

Betty appreciated that Archie was trying to make her feel better. He had always known what to do when she was upset. That was partly why she loved him so much growing up, and why they had grown so close. And she knew how to make him feel better as well, so it was the same for her.

Maybe what they were doing was morally wrong, but it didn't feel like it was to them. They had feelings for each other, and it was abundantly clear that those feelings were not going to go away. Archie made her happy, and she made him happy. What was so wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!! hope you liked it. this will be continued, but in the meantime, follow me on twitter!! my @ is untildawnpotter :))


End file.
